Thermoplastic roofing membranes, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), are rapidly growing in market acceptance. However, even though they can be made in a wide variety of colors, they do not impart a good aesthetic appearance to a roof surface. In contrast, metal roofing has regular, parallel standing seams that join each sheet of metal. These seams, together with colored metal coatings, provide for an attractive roofing surface. In fact, metal roofing is frequently used as a decorative and functional roof surface for small commercial and public building roof sections that are visible from the street. Some plastic profile systems are available for attachment to thermoplastic roofing membranes, such that a metal roof like appearance can be obtained. These profile systems are sometimes described as standing seam profiles (SSP).
To duplicate this appearance, thermoplastic strips have been secured to the thermoplastic membranes, sometimes by adhesive, and sometimes by the application of heat, all of which is done manually. An example of an adhesive system is a butyl peel and stick tape. Adhesive systems require the roof membrane be primed prior to attachment, with difficulty being priming the exact area of attachment. Primer that extends onto the roofing membrane from under the strips may be visible and discolor the membrane. Another disadvantage of adhesively attached profiles is that adhesive systems may not be as robust for the 20 to 30 year life expectancy of the roof system as compared to a permanent attachment method.
Applying heat to permanently attach the profiles may require a welder that is large and cumbersome. For a steep sloped roof, this is especially challenging. Also, the roofer will be required to guide the system in a straight line to achieve a good appearance, while keeping the profile in place, and maintaining a balance on a sloped roof
Unfortunately, manual application of the strips is a time consuming and labor intensive process, increasing the cost of the roofing and decreasing the cost advantage gained by selecting thermoplastic roofing over metal roofing. Manual application also increases opportunity for error and is not conducive to creating straight and/or parallel and/or equidistant lines. What is needed in the art is a quick and inexpensive apparatus and method of attaching thermoplastic strips to thermoplastic roofing membranes.